Sins Of The Prodigy
by IsoldeCatalyst
Summary: The life you lived isn't safe. Your child and lover are not what they seem. Oh Morgana! you have no idea how deep in this you are. Be careful, The War has surfaced. You can't fight him. Run! Take everything you love and RUN! Modern AU!
1. Chapter 1

** Hi! I am Isolde Catalyst and this is my first story.**

**Before I get started I would like to thank my beta reader, Illyria Saxon for making sense of my god awful spelling and hideous grammar.**

** This is a Mordern AU and is also set in another universe.  
><strong>

**If the story sucks let me know don't worry this isn't one of those soppy romantic high school fics, but unfortunately the first 5-6 chapters it may be something like it. I have to show these characters in their High school days so you get a feel of who knew who and what's going on.**

**Pairings are at the moment Merlin/Morgana for the rest of the story I am not sure. Gwen won't appear until after the high school bit.**

**:D**

* * *

><p>The Sins of the Prodigies<p>

Chapter 1: Perfection

'_This is the life', _thought 17 year old Morgana Pendragon, sleeping in her incredibly lavish bed. It was Saturday and thus she didn't have to wake up for anything. She could lie back and feel the sun. She rolled over and stretched before finally fluttering open those illuminating emerald green eyes. She glanced up at the ceiling and then pulled the blanket back over her face, slipping back into a peaceful slumber.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP._

"Crap" she groaned as she hit the off button on her clock, and rolled over again. Suddenly, she bolted upright. "Shit, shit, shit!" Tearing a frantic hand through her long raven black hair, she threw off the covers and ran over to her iPhone. Friday- displayed loud and clear. Groaning in frustration she ran into her bathroom, brushed her teeth, showered and then stumbled out and opened her large closet, to select her uniform for Baden Public. Her Father, Uther, would have made her go to a private school but she had kicked a fit about pinafores and knee-high socks, and had gotten what she wanted..._eventually_. She had just closed her sliding mirror door when she heard the phone ring. She ran and grabbed it.

"Arthur?" she asked into the phone.

"_Hey Morgs,"_ he replied.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"_Well I called to gloat,"_ his smug reply came.

"About what?" she asked infuriated.

"_That it is indeed Saturday, and I set your alarm, and changed the date on your phone."_ he sounded so proud of himself.

"Bastard," she replied exasperatedly.

He chuckled, _"You know why I did it don't you?"_ he sounded a little sad.

"Yes Art I know."

"_So will you come?"_ he asked sounding hopeful.

"Yeah I'll come," she replied.

"_Thanks,"_ he replied and hung up. She stared at her reflection. Long raven mane, emerald green eyes, and a pale Irish complexion. She was easily the eye of perfection (NOTE 1)... _just like Morgause._

Arthur Pendragon, her seventeen year old obnoxious brother. They were the same age, except Arthur was born on the 18th of July and Morgana was born on the 13th of July, and both had separate mothers. Arthur could be a complete prat when trying to get his way, but he really did have the best intentions at heart. _This time anyway..._

Shoving on a pair of light–blue, skinny jeans and a dark forest-green velvety kind of tank top, picking up her black leather purse and shoving her phone inside, she ran down the stairs, as fast as she could, until she reached the main foyer. Uther was standing in the doorway, signing for a package. He waved the post man away, then turned around and saw Morgana.

"Ah Morgana, you look lovely. Come, stay and have breakfast."

"Can't stay, Arthur and I have plans" she replied.

"Since when do you and Arthur have plans?" he laughed.

"Since it's Morgause's birthday or have you forgotten?" she spat.

"What! How dare you? I could never forget! It's tomorrow."

"No, Father it's today," she replied. He glanced down at his phone. "Damn it, Arthur! He changed the dates."

"He did it so that you would come with us to see her. For once..." she added silently. "Will you come?" Uther displayed a haunted look across his face. "No. I'll just stay inside," he murmured silently, and then walked off.

Morgana sighed. "You can't have everything." She smiled sadly and exited their castle.

"Hey Art." she smiled as best she could but it probably came out as more of a wince. "He's not coming," he stated nonchalantly. "Anyways, the car is ready to take us." Jumping in the back of the limo they drove off to see their big sister.

They had arrived at Morgause's residence in Baden Park. Baden Park Cemetery, that is. Walking along the rows of headstones they were simply staring at the ground. Not caring for much around them, they walked on as they knew exactly where it was, there was no need to converse- they already knew there was nothing to say.

They continued walking until they crashed. "Ow! Hey you guys alright?" they heard, as the two of them finally looked up.

It was a boy about the same age as them; sharp angled cheek bones, light blue crystal eyes, pale Northern-Irish complexion and black hair that was cut pretty short, making his abnormally large ears stick out. He was gawky and a little gangly. He was wearing a Yoda shirt and some loose jeans. '_Nerd,' _Morgana thought_._

"Merlin! You idiot, watch where you're going!" yelled Arthur.

"Yes, hello, Prat, and what the hell are you doing here?" asked this Merlin creature. Morgana was quite little shocked. Nobody, nobody talked to Arthur like that.

(In her head, Morgana was supreme, the rest were low lives; oh and she was evil).

"Could say the same to you... and why have you got flowers?" asked Arthur. Nobody talked to Arthur like that and got away with it. "Oh! Um... they're for the cat. Yeah, a local cat, a pretty very nice cat, but yes, after all, still a cat." he replied.

'_What the hell?'_ thought Morgana.

"What the hell are you on about Merlin?" asked Arthur. "Aw is Merlin's date a dead girl?" teased Arthur. A hurt look flashed across his face for a milli-second but Arthur didn't pick up on it. Morgana nudged Arthur in the ribs... hard. "Ow what was that for!" he yelled.

"He is in a cemetery holding flowers, he is here to see someone!" Morgana growled.

(In Morgana's head she may be supreme but it was only in her imaginary castle where she was the wicked witch. In reality she was just as pissy as everyone else).

"Oh Morgana I never knew that." he replied sarcastically. "Sorry, who are you here for?" asked Arthur. Arthur was being sympathetic. _'Who the hell is this guy and what the hell happened to my brother'_. "Not unless you tell me first." He seemed uncomfortable.

"Ugh!" yelled Morgana.

Both boys turned and looked at her.

"We are in a cemetery, we are all here to see someone, someone we love, okay! So, Merlin, since you're here, you may as well tag along since you are making Arthur a human being and I really need that instead of the prat I've usually got instead."

"Hah I told you that you were a prat," smirked Merlin.

"Shut up, Merlin" said Arthur, and he kept walking.

All of them kept walking until they reached two headstones with a dragon crest on them. One labeled;

_YGRAINE PENDRAGON_

"_SHE DIED WITH HONOUR"_

The other labeled;

_MORGAUSE PENDRAGON_

"_SHE WILL BE LOVED"_

Arthur placed a picnic blanket down on top of the grave and then plonked down next to the head stone. "Umm, isn't that a little disrespectful?" asked Merlin.

"No, when we were ten Morgause would sit down and read us a bed time story, we used to be so scared of the old castle that we used to stay in her bed. We used to sit on top of her and squish her. I don't think she ever told us to get off once. It's a comfort." said Arthur.

"Yeah, I know, you told me about that, I didn't think her grave got the same torture of having your fat arse on it though," said Merlin.

"Umm okay who the hell are you because I don't seem to know you." said Morgana.

"I'm Arthur's new dogs body and best friend!" he smiled.

"Oh, well how come I don't know about you?" she glared at Arthur. Arthur mumbled something that Morgana couldn't make out. "Oh spit it out Arthur!"

"Because he saved my life!" he yelled. Morgana cracked up laughing.

"Oh this I have got to hear." she smirked evilly

15 minutes later.

"Okay so you didn't tell me because you thought I was going to mock you for having a large-eared dork for a best friend."

"Hey!" said Merlin.

"I meant offense," she replied.

"I know you didn't," he replied. "Then again, I'm just glad I don't have to tell myself I'm awesome every day just to believe it. I know I am."

"You..."

"Morgs, we are here to grieve."

"Sorry Art."

There was an awkward silence until Morgana finally spoke. "Hey Art…" Morgana began. But Arthur waved the picnic basket.

"Oh! Good it survived our crash collision course."

"Yeah sorry about that." said Merlin.

She simply smiled at him. Opening the picnic basket she saw there was a bottle of 1951 Chateau Pichon, Longueville Comtesse.

"Wine?" asked Merlin.

"Yeah Morgause loved the old expensive stuff. She was older so she got to drink. Once a year we pull out a bottle and drink some," replied Arthur.

"Hmm, and the cops plus your dad let you drink?" said Merlin.

"Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin rummaged through the basket and then announced, "Dark chocolate."

"Yes, well done Merlin," said Arthur.

"Hey are you going to drink with us?" asked Morgana.

"No I have to go. See ya."

"Merlin, the flowers, did you bring them for Freya?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah." He stalked off after saying the last word.

"Well that was weird" said Morgana.

"You've just got to get to know him."

"Yeah okay... So who's Freya?"

After spending the morning at the grave, they packed up and drove back to Castle Pendragon. They said nothing on the way back in the car, and nothing when they walked in the house. They had been in complete silence. Now she was lying back down in her bed, where she would spend the rest of the weekend.

Morgana's life had never been easy. She had lived with her sister Morgause; her mother, Vivienne; and her step-father, Gorlois every second week. Every other week, she would live with Uther and Arthur She had lost Gorlois when she was 9, about six months after that she lost Morgause. Since then, she and Arthur had always had to compete for Uther's love. Arthur always got it, and Morgana was shunned. Morgause had been Uther's darling. Heck, Morgause was everybody's darling. She was regal- long blonde hair, emerald green eyes, a slight sun tan, slim build. She had a seductive smile, one, that if you looked too long, you fall into her web. Morgause had only ever truly shown affection to Morgana and Arthur. Nobody else. In Morgause's eyes, no one else deserved it. Morgana, soon after that, lost her mother to the shock of it all. Morgana had lost everything in just a few months. What was worse was she didn't even know how it had happened. Nobody had told her how they had all died. She was just told and given no answers, after that she lived with Arthur and Uther. Morgana was one of those gorgeous dolls who could be shown off at dinner parties. Like her sister she was everybody's darling. _Everyone's darling but Uther's._


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am so sorry fr the errors before i forgot to upload it correctly. My mistake i have fixed it this time. Again sorry for the inconvenience.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry I took soon getting the story uploaded. Life decided to throw some complications :D Fear not nobody died. Once again my awesome beta has battled her way through the poison ivy of my spelling mistakes and the treacherous quicksand of my grammar fails and inconsistencies. This chapter is extra long and we get to meet the rest of the gang in this. Say hello to some of our sexy knights. <strong>

**Please Review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The Beginning Of Insanity

The Baden Public Cafeteria- a place of mingling, flirting, bad manners, swearing and the occasional brawl. The Cafeteria was a huge square, with about 200 circular tables- each seating 10. Not all of them were filled, of course. The tables and chairs were white and made out of a sturdy plastic. Along the front wall was the queue for food. Behind that front wall was the kitchen, a place frequently raided for junk food and alcohol, if you were lucky... It was a typical Friday lunchtime, the sun slunk into the room, giving the area a warm, lazy atmosphere.

Arthur walked through the cafeteria. Girls stared, guys glared- the only place of safety was the table at which his friends sat.

Ewan, Elyan, Percival, Leon, Valiant, Cedric the leech, Merlin, and the somewhat-unlikeable Will- who was Merlin's friend, and foster brother.

Will was five when his father got caught up in a gang–war, working as a foot soldier for the rumoured 'Godfather'. His father died when he was seven, and Will never trusted anyone with money again- even though, oddly, it was probably the godfather who organized for Will to stay with Merlin's family.

Arthur sat with his bunch of idiots, as Morgana called them. Morgana sat with her friends, Sophia and sweet little Drea. They weren't too bad, and Sophia had a slight crush on Arthur, but she didn't let it bother her, and Drea was shy around everyone.

"Hey guys" said Arthur, plonking down on an empty chair. "Oh, our benevolent master has decided to join us today, let us all bow down for the Pendragon master." said Will, gallantly bowing. Everyone had a good laugh at that. "Why Will, I never knew you cared."

Suddenly Sophia came and draped herself on top of Arthur and said, "Oh Gods Arthur! Shall you bless us with your gorgeous presence?"

Everyone had a good snicker at the way she said it and how she completely squashed Arthur, in the process, earned her a round of applause.

"Thank you. Thank you!" she bowed. "So I have something to ask you lot." she said sweetly.

"We are not doing your homework for you Sophia," said Leon.

"No, no nothing like that," she brushed a hand through the air to show her flamboyance. She was Sophia after all.

"Okay shoot?" said Ewan.

"Anyone got lunch?" she asked.

"Sophia, the Cafeteria is over there." said Percival.

"No lunch money, I forgot my wallet," she smiled guiltily. She was a bit of an air head. "Just an apple, or something like that. Please?"

"I have some money!" said Cedric.

"I'll pass, but thank you for the offer," she smiled sweetly. She wasn't stupid, her family was a little rich and Cedric was a leech- she had no intentions of risking owing Cedric.

"Cedric could you fetch me my lunch?" asked Arthur.

"Yes of course. Right away!" said Cedric joining the queue. Sophia shook her head and so did everyone else.

"You are really oblivious aren't you?" she said to Arthur.

"What!"

"Arthur he is a poisoned apple- no matter how sweet it seems, it will kill you in the end." she said. "Wow! Sophia write lines like that in your creative writing and you would have a real piece of art!" said Percival who normally says nothing. She blushed in embarrassment.

"I agree" said Will. She blinked stunned.

"Did you just say something nice to me?"

"No comment!" Will shook his head.

"Here have my can of creamed soda" said Leon giving her the can.

"Oh, wait!" said Valiant. "Well whadaya know, my own creation," he smiled, handing her a lunch box with some pasta.

"My Mum made that." said Merlin.

"Hey, I payed for the ingredients," he smiled proudly.

"I'll eat it. Thanks Leon. Thanks Val," she said grabbing the lunch box. They laughed as she ran off to Morgana's table, waving like a five year old.

"Oh, but she is Sophia," said Elyan.

"No El. She's our Sophia." said Ewan.

A rumble of agreement rushed through the table. Sophia was a sweetheart. She wasn't the eye of all attention, but she was cute, bubbly, and had a father who loved her. Also, she did what she could to help out. She was a girl who believed firmly in a Christian God, but never tried to convert anyone to Christianity. She respected people's beliefs. Everyone loved her for it, how could you not. She is Sophia.

"Val?" asked Merlin.

"Yeah, Merlin?"

"Um, what are you gonna eat for dinner?"

"Crap!" was his reply.

"Yeah, I thought so," smiled Merlin.

"Elyan?"

"Yes, Val?"

"Is your sister gonna be cooking tonight?"

"Val, you can come for dinner." said Elyan lazily.

"Thank you."

Everyone knew what had happened the last time Valiant had attempted to cook. Valiant was an impressive man. He blew up a microwave making two-minute noodles. Thus forth, his mother never let him in the kitchen again. So the arrangement was every Friday when his parents were working late, Merlin's mum would cook something; Merlin would give it to him; and all Val had to do was pay for the ingredients. Merlin's mother was a fabulous chef and that's why nobody ever turned her down when she offered to cook.

"By the way, I need a place to crash- mum and dad are on a business trip, and me home alone? Well we all know how that will go."

They all shared a laugh.

"It's my mum and dad's anniversary, so I am crashing at Arthur's for the sake of my sanity," said Merlin.

"Unlucky!" chorused through-out the table.

"No seriously, my parents have issues. You'd think after 20 years of marriage the romance would've died."

"Yeah" agreed Will.

"Okay Merlin, crashing at yours is out..." Val was cut off by Elyan.

"Oh for pity's sake you can stay with me."

"Ah good!" said Val.

"Guys, where is Owain?" asked Merlin.

"He had to help his mum, he should be good for the weekend." said Leon.

"Good, so we are all still on for Saturday?"

"Yep" they chorused.

Cedric had returned with lunch and nobody spoke- for Cedric's disgusting amount of flattery had killed the conversation. That was until Val opened his mouth to shut Cedric up. Unfortunately, Valiant could not have picked a worse topic.

"So Merlin, what's Morgana like in bed?"

Merlin spluttered his food along with Will and Arthur.

"I wouldn't know," he replied shakily.

Val eyed Merlin skeptically, "Really? You two have been spending a heap of time together, so I assumed..."

"Well you assumed wrong." said Arthur butting in. "Right Merlin?"

Arthur turned to Merlin who remained strangely silent.

"MERLIN?" Arthur yelled.

"Oh for pity's sake. NO! I have not had sex with your sister. I don't want to," he added softly. Everyone stared at him.

Arthur suddenly yelled, "WHY THE FUCK NOT?"

"Morgana?" said Drea.

"I heard," she replied softly.

The 'scuffle' of boys were now questioning Merlin's sexuality.

"Dear God!" said Sophia at the bunch of boys now adamantly claiming that Merlin was gay.

"That's Arthur for you." Morgana smiled. If Merlin had said 'Yes': he would have been threatening to kill him. Merlin had said 'No'- so Arthur was loudly questioning his sanity and sexuality. There really was no escape. The bell rang and Merlin was saved.

Arthur was sitting in English- they were watching a movie, and Arthur was staring out the window. Two months ago, Merlin and Morgana met at the graveyard. It had taken a month for Morgana to finally warm up to him. Then, it seemed she liked Merlin more than any of Arthur's friends- Morgana was actually looking forward to Merlin staying over for the weekend. Arthur began contemplating what Valiant had said. Morgana and Merlin hadn't been spending time together, but Merlin had taken her into town last Saturday to help her go book shopping.

_No, they aren't together. Merlin is quite obviously gay, since he doesn't want to sleep with her._

That was the last moment Arthur spent on the topic.

The last bell rang for the day, and it was time for Merlin's first visit to the Pendragon household. Arthur was currently waiting in the parking lot for Merlin to arrive from his last class. Morgana walked up to Arthur and noted to him that she was going to be taking her own car home. He waved her off and waited for Merlin. It was another minute or so until Merlin showed up. "Off we go!" Arthur said, dragging Merlin into the car.

"Okay Merlin I am going to give you a lesson about my house."

"Joy to the world" was his reply.

"The Pendragon castle itself takes up 3 hectares." Arthur began.

"Crap!" said Merlin.

"Yeah! Now don't interrupt me."

Merlin nodded silently.

"Okay the house is in the shape of a giant rectangle, it's mostly like one of those big glass business buildings you see in cities except it only has 6 floors and..."

Merlin interrupted "Only 6 floors?"

"Yes, you idiot, now let me finish." Arthur replied crossly.

"The sides of the house have tinted glass put on top of the bricks and stuff to make it look like it's glass, all round at the front there is a big semicircle-shaped porch, which is held up by two of those Greek looking pillars- it covers over two floors." He stopped to take a breath and continued again.

"Now, when you walk inside you will see a massive ballroom/foyer. Father hosts all of his private functions there- that ballroom is from the front of the house to about half-way. Even the two areas on the side are all in line with the ballroom. On the right side is the corporate dining room; on the left is the corporate bar and party area; and behind the ball room is a big open space held up by four pillars. Basically, a back–deck, except it's underneath the rest of the house. It leads out to directly in front of the pool; and there is another bar on the side of the porch and a ton of deck chairs. Behind the party pad is, well, another bar and there is another party area behind the dining room and big kitchen. In the ballroom at the left hand corner is a big fairy tale winding staircase at which Morgana makes all her entrances. And up those stairs is a guest lounge."

"Guest Lounge?" asked Merlin.

"YES! NOW SHUT UP!"

"The entire second floor is the guest area- totally ignorable, just a bunch of bedrooms and bathrooms; guest gym; and bowling a alley."

"Bowling Alley?"

"URGH!" screamed a frustrated Arthur.

"There isn't always staircases. We have lifts from then on that run up the house. The Third floor is the family floor, totally off limits to all guests but accessible to friends. The first thing you hit is a foyer type area, it's very small so guests don't see our main lounge. The main lounge is split in half by a water feature, and behind the water feature is the family dining table. On the right side of the lounge are three rooms: The Gym, The Cinema and Morgana's Art room."

"Art room?" asked Merlin.

Arthur sighed, there really was no use. "Yeah, that's Morgana's area- do not go in there. NOW CAN I CONTINUE?"

"Sure!" said Merlin good naturedly. That somehow only made Arthur want to punch him.

"On the other side there is another two rooms, Music/Dance room and the family bar. Now the fourth floor is my and Morgana's area. It's basically another tiny foyer type area from the lift and you have a choice, front or back. Morgana has a room that has two floors. My side has one floor. Morgana's room takes up about a quarter of the fifth floor, and the rest is Uther's. And then there is the false sixth floor, it basically looks like there is another floor but it's really the roof which has a pool, hot tub and non-alcoholic drink bar." Arthur finally finished and slumped back.

Merlin sat in total shock. Then he asked, "Arthur do you have a map of your house?"

"Ah, no," he replied. "But we do have GPS locater's so you always know where you are!"

"BLOODY RICH PEOPLE!" yelled Merlin, Arthur simply laughed.

They arrived at the Pendragon household. It was exactly as Arthur described. The gigantic ball room had angels painted on the ceiling and chessboard- type marble floor- everything was polished to perfection. Uther Pendragon stood, shaking hands with some business associates. "Ah, Arthur Come and meet Mr. Aredian."

"Well aren't you the spitting image of your mother." he smiled. The tall pale blonde, somewhat frightening, older man smiled. "Who is this Uther?" he asked indicating to Merlin.

"Allow Me to introduce Merlin Emrys."

"Hello!" Aredian smiled he was taken back to say the least, when Merlin showed him no fear and shook hands with him. "Such a strong grip from such a skinny boy." he smiled.

"What can I say, I don't eat much."

"I'd best be off," smiled Aredian exiting at a fast pace.

"Ah Merlin, welcome to the Castle." said Uther.

"Thanks for letting me crash here, Sir," Merlin thanked Uther, and Arthur then took Merlin upstairs to see his room.

"Okay so this is my lounge room." Arthur practically had a window for a front wall- you could see out into the front area of the house; the fountain in the middle of the drive-way; the hedge that grew right up until the gates; and the rose plants which framed the drive-way. You could also see the large green grassy areas, which were the front lawn.

Directly in front of the window-wall was a 56 inch HD Plasma T.V. And sitting on top of a rectangular dark brown wooden cabinet in front of the T.V was a 1.5 x 3m soft Pendragon Red coloured carpet with a gold Dragon on it. A 3m long, and 1 metre wide, golden velvet couch was placed just in front of the carpet. The pillows were red and satin. There was a clear glass topped coffee table, with four metal legs, on top of the carpet above the dragon. The floor was a rich mahogany colour with a good shiny amount of lacquer.

"In the morning, light fills up this entire place and you can see sunrise. Then in the afternoon, Morgana gets the light and the sunset," he smiled.

The back wall had a massive photo of four people. He recognised Arthur and Morgana, but not the other two girls, one with dark black hair and the other blonde. Against the back wall was a shelf with a bunch of items- from wedding photos, to shells from the beach.

"This way is my room," Arthur smiled, dragging Merlin through a door to the side.

Arthur's room was in an L-shape. There was a small square that had a slight 30cm high platform, where his gigantic four-poster bed was placed. You would never guess what colours the bed-set are…red and gold... The rest of his room was rectangular. He had two mahogany dressing tables, the same wood as his bed, and another window-wall. Along the back wall he had a full-length mirror, and a closet with a sliding door. At the end of the giant rectangular room, was a heap of bookshelves; and in front of his mirror was another coffee table and couch. In front of the bookshelves was a study table with a computer. "Okay, dump your stuff here! I am going to take you to the cinema room!"

Merlin and Arthur had watched movies for most of the night until they decided to crash. Merlin felt like he had intense whiplash of the Pendragon Castle. Merlin had gotten lost in Arthur's house and had had to pull out the GPS device Arthur gave him _six times_ to find a bathroom. How anyone could live in this place he did not know. Morning soon came, and breakfast with the family was about to ensue.

They were all dressed and sitting down at the dining table behind the water feature.

"So Merlin, did you need the GPS?" asked Uther.

"Umm! Well Yes," said Merlin bluntly. Morgana laughed as she sat down, still in her Garfield pyjamas.

"Morgana we have a guest," Uther reprimanded. She shrugged delightedly.

"See, normal person," said Merlin, indicating to Morgana.

Uther laughed. "So Merlin what is your household like?" asked Uther.

"Uh I wouldn't really call it a household but we have one lounge room; one kitchen; four bedrooms; four bathrooms; and one games room... which is trashed. We're kind of packed to the rafters since there's me, my brother, my uncle Gaius, and my Mum and Dad," said Merlin.

"So, basically, a small house." said Uther.

"Yeah we don't make much money, but we're happy." He smiled.

"Money tight?" asked Uther.

"Nah we payed off the house ages ago so now it's just electricity, water, phone- the usual kind of bills." "So what do your parents do?" asked Uther.

"Well Uncle Gaius is a doctor, so he makes the most. My Mum is a nurse, working the day shifts at the hospital; and my dad is currently a firefighter/couch potato. So, yeah!"

"And you're sure that money isn't tight?" asked Uther.

Merlin loudly dropped his fork on to his plate to show his annoyance.

"So Merlin, you're staying at our humble mansion because…?" asked Morgana coming to the rescue. "Ugh! My parent's wedding anniversary… and your mansion is not humble."

Morgana smiled and then asked about Will's residence.

"Will said he was crashing t Leon's for the night and Gaius has booked himself a lovely Motel room for the weekend."

Uther and Morgana blinked and then laughed.

"Dear God!" Uther said.

"Yeah, you don't live with them." Merlin replied.

They finished eating and then Uther had an announcement.

"Olaf Pierce and his daughter Vivian shall be arriving today at 10am sharp, so will the Dubois family," he announced in a King-like fashion.

"But Father! My friends are coming!" complained Arthur.

"So are mine!" stated Morgana.

"Well. as long as you don't bring Cedric it's a done deal!"

"Oh! You hate him too?" asked Merlin gleefully.

"I don't know what it is about him. Do I hate him? He's like a... a.." Uther could not find the right words.

"He's like a leech and a rat got together and had a mutant baby?" supplied Merlin.

"Couldn't have put it better myself!" agreed Uther.

"Well, rest-assured he isn't coming. The boys begged me not to let him," said Arthur sounding a little offended.

"Father? Are any of my friends disallowed?" asked Morgana genuinely.

"No! No, Sophia's lovely and that Drea girl couldn't hurt a fly. You may bring them over," said Uther. Morgana smiled in victory and Arthur shot daggers at her for the rest of breakfast.

Suddenly it was 10am. The Dubois family, the 'Boys', the 'Girls', and the Pierces were all outside Pendragon manner, and insanity was about to ensue...

Inside one of the cars. a voice floated from the back seat.

"Nimueh?" asked her uncle.

"Yes, Uncle, I know. I do not mingle with Uther. I try and avoid him as best as I can. Speak only to Morgana and Arthur," she replied, relaying her orders, "Not that I want to talk with Uther anyway…" she mumbled to herself.

"Good," her uncle stated bluntly.

_Merlin... I need to speak with him. I must._

_Oh Nymeria, my love... Where are you?_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh well what do we have here I believe it's called a plot :D<strong>

**Who is Nymeria eh?  
><strong>

**_Please Review :D _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay yes I know this took forever to get out and I have three reasons.**

**1) My beta went on holidays**

**2) I have a life out of fan fiction... I think.**

**3) I recently just had a season of half yearlies and assignments. I have been so busy trying to keep up my grades. **

**Again I know it took forever and I'm sorry but I am a really busy person you'd get lucky if you got more than one update a month!**

**Okay a few things before you read Tristan and Isolde from the Merlin season 4 finale are who I am pretending are Arthur and Morgana's Uncle and Aunt **

**There are two names you may not recognize on the list of knights so i'll give you some background**

**Ewan is a knight from the episode "Valiant" 1x02, Ewan was the Purple knight who got poisoned by valiants snakes and ended up in Giaus's chamber. He ended up being killed by the snakes sneaking up on him later.**

**Owain is the dreamy blue eyed knight who went to fight the wraith of Tristan Du bois. He died fighting the wraith, he was the first knight to take up the challenge. ****  
><strong>

**If they don't ring a bell google image them since fanfic won't let me put up a link!  
><strong>

**Thankyou for reading and please don't forget to review.**

**Thanks to all who gave those sugar sweet reviews!**

* * *

><p>The Insanity Ensues<p>

One van; two limousines; three noble families; and seven teenage boys.

In other words: Seven Teenage boys, 3 hot girls from rich noble families, 1 flawless laid back aunt, and 3 over-protective dads.

To simplify this even further:

Boys see hot girls = Hell Yeah!

Boys see Dads = Cock block

Cock block = Ultimate depression

The Pendragon family stood along the front of their unnecessarily large porch- in a line. Arthur stood tall, on Uther's right hand side.

"Uther, it's been a while" said Olaf Pierce.

"It has, hasn't it," Uther replied, clasping Olaf's hand in a friendly gesture.

"Meet my daughter, Vivian."

Vivian stood with an absent sort of expression on her face. She was incredibly beautiful. Pale skin, long slightly curled blonde hair, light blue eyes. She wore a grey pinafore, suggesting she had just arrived from school.

Olaf stared around with a worried look on his face.

"Ah Uther?" asked Olaf.

"Yes, my friend?" Uther said, giving Olaf his attention.

"Those boys..." he indicated towards the scuffle, and then he continued on, "They aren't all yours are they?"

Uther laughed and then said, "No that would be quite too many. They are Arthur's friends."

Olaf nodded and turned his attention to the blonde teen.

"I trust you to keep them in line. If anyone tries anything with Vivian, I will hold you personally responsible."

"Ah... Yes sir." Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his position whilst Olaf turned to Vivian.

"Vivian do not speak a word to any of them," He hissed violently only receiving a simple nod from his daughter. "Good."

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled toward the scuffle. Merlin ran quickly up the stairs.

"Could you take Vivian to choose a room and carry her bags up?"

"I'm not her slave, neither am I yours." He replied.

"Do it now." Arthur ordered.

He rolled his eyes and went to grab Vivian's bags from the doorman.

"Arthur, are you sure he can be trusted with my daughter?" asked Olaf

"Oh you have nothing to worry about Sir."

"Olaf, Vivian, my servants shall direct you to the porch where refreshments shall be served,

" Uther stated, indicating for them to go inside. They nodded and left with the servant.

"Arthur? 'You have nothing to worry about sir?' What does that mean?" Uther questioned.

"Merlin's gay, Father," Arthur replied bluntly.

"Really?" said Uther, with a look of curiosity.

Morgana snorted… Loudly. "He's far from gay, Arthur."

"Really?" said Arthur, deciding to take Morgana's bait.

"Yes. It was the sweetest kiss I ever had," she replied.

"Morgana, in front of our guests?" said Uther warningly, indicating to the Du Bois family, who had just stepped out of their car.

"_What_ did you say?" Arthur said through gritted teeth, completely ignoring their father.

"You heard me," Morgana stubbornly replied.

"Arthur, how about you take your friends inside?" interjected Uther. Really, this was no place for his children to start a war.

"Fine" Arthur snapped towards Uther, and then said "You'd better tell Merlin when he gets back that I am going to kill him," he said to Morgana, then huffed away dragging his gang of boys into the back yard.

"Hey Merlin I think… umm… Arthur wants to kill you," said Isolde Du Bois, trying to figure what all the fuss was about.

"Oh, hey, you must be their Aunt Isolde." Merlin smiled innocently.

"Yes, I am, and you must be Merlin- Arthur's friend. Morgana has told me so much about you," she smiled.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Anyway, Morgana, what happened?" he asked.

"I told Arthur we kissed," Morgana replied, nonchalantly.

"Thanks for signing my death certificate, but when did we kiss?" he asked her.

"Oh, good, so you didn't kiss her?" asked Uther, a little _too_ overjoyed.

"No, Sir," replied Merlin

"Good. Good. Well that's great; at least now I don't have to explain to your parents why you're body was found mutilated and shoved down a storm drain." He breathed a sigh of relief, leaving a very creeped-out Merlin behind.

"We didn't. Kiss, I mean. I was just letting everyone know you aren't gay." She smiled, as if she had saved his life- in truth she had, more than likely, ended it.

"Umm thanks… I think. Ugh! Come on, can we all…. Who the hell is…?" He trailed off and then realisation hit him.

Dark raven-black hair- the same as Morgana's- blue eyes, only slightly more piercing than Arthur's; porcelain skin; rouge-coloured lips; and a smile that could enchant stone angels.

"Oh, that's Nimueh..." Merlin said in recognition.

Morgana ran like a five-year old at Christmas toward her. After the hugs and tears had subsided, Nimueh walked up to greet Uther, in a cold and distant fashion. The words 'Father' and 'Daughter' were exchanged with a nod, and awkward silence ensued, until Nimueh broke it by dragging Morgana inside, and leaving Merlin to haul Vivian's luggage into her guest room.

Arthur was forced to show Vivian to her room since Uther and Olaf had decided to discuss business. Arthur led her up the stairs and into her guest room the conversation was beyond awkward.

"I hope you enjoy you're stay here." Arthur spoke.

"Sure." She replied distantly.

"If you need anything dial 032 on the phone and a maid will be here."

"Okay."

"Father says we have to keep you entertained so you could come and join us all in the pool?" he offered.

"Great another idiot who wants me in a bikini. Just what I wanted." She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled.

"Really don't worry Morgana, Nimueh, Sophia and Drea will be there so really wear what you want." He smiled at her, she glared in turn.

"Fine. I'll join you, but wait outside whilst I change I won't be able to find my way back to the pool."

"Fair enough." He smiled she smiled a small one in turn and then closed the door on him.

Everyone was at the pool including, the Pendragon children's Uncle Tristan and Aunt Isolde. Never one without the other and trouble often doubled around them.

The girls except for Vivian sat on the sun chairs. The boys played Volley ball in the pool. Vivian sat by herself with her Ipod plugged in her ears ignoring the world.

"So Aunt Isolde what do you plan on doing whilst in Baden?" asked Morgana.

"I'll probably sleep with a few rich men and steal their life savings, piss of Uther, steal his life insurance, take you shopping. Why do you ask?" she replied. Morgana raised an eyebrow at her whilst Nimueh muttered something along the lines of 'typical'.

"I hope I'm one of those rich men you sleep with and steal my life savings?" said Tristan climbing out of the pool.

"No need I have your credit card." She grinned wickedly, flashing around the platinum gold card.

"Isolde give that back" he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Never!" she smiled and ran around the pool. Tristan chased after but she jumped over the pool fence and on to the field behind it.

"Nimueh dear call our lawyer." He yelled to Nimueh

"Why?" she called back.

"I'm broke." He replied.

"Isolde got your credit card again?"

Morgana laughed and watched the scene unfold before her. Something was off about the atmosphere. She could smell it. Merlin appeared to be avoiding Nimueh like the plague and it seemed as if there was a tension between them. Nimueh also happened to glare at him every now and then. Maybe something had transpired between them. Morgana would have to ask later since Merlin had jumped of the diving board splashing everyone.

Morgana soaking wet in her red bikini stood up and glared at Merlin who had an odd look on his face. She walked to the diving board and jumped off in a cannonball making double the splash Merlin made.

A round of applause rumbled through out the pool.

"Nicely done Morgana" said Elyan.

"Thanks Morgana I'm soaked!" A voice standing by the gate called.

"Owain!" said Arthur

"Glad you could make it. " Morgana finished for him.

Vivian squealed "You bitch! You soaked My Ipod!"

"Oh shit sorry." Said Morgana

Vivian simply shot daggers and stood up. Dropping the towel that held around her body she walked toward the diving board.

Every one turned to look at her as she climbed up the diving board and walked to the edge then swan dived into the pool. When she hit the water it was as if she fused with the water. It seemed to welcome and embrace her, the same way the rain embraced Nimueh. She swam from one end of the pool to the other without coming up for a breath. When she finished she stepped out of the pool and gathered her towel around her waist. Flashing a dazzling smiled and that was it Arthur was enchanted.

"That little slimy whore she did that just to stand me up!" Morgan raved to Nimueh, Who really wasn't listening she couldn't care less. She was busy staring down Merlin.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably he could feel Nimueh's eyes burning into the back of his skull. In order to avoid a total melt down of her laser penetration gaze, he turned on the radio. Jumping in the pool awkward died with in fifteen minutes of the music everyone was in the water.

Merlin was had just made his way on the lift up to Arthur's room he needed to call his mother and let her know he was still alive. Isolde had climbed on to the lift as well she bounced on her heels.

"Merlin could I ask a favour?"

"Sounds ominous but go for it." Merlin replied in his good nature

"Great. I need you to slip this piece of paper in a photo album it's in her right dresser next to her bed it will be black with a leather binding."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Nimueh cornering me would it?" he asked her.

Isolde turned and began to question him. "She did? What about?"

"I think you know." Merlin spoke, using his intuition.

"She will go to the ends of the earth to find out what happened."

"Of course it's what you do when you love someone."

"You sound just like …" sighing she snapped out of it and said "You know what never mind."

"Morgana's front door has security you'll need a different way in."

"I'll see if I can." He smiled.

She nodded in contempt and exited the elevator. He followed after her but they parted ways when Merlin entered Arthur's room. He made a brusque phone call with his mother calming her worries about both Will and himself. He jumped back down the elevator and proceeded to complete Isolde's task.

"Hello Morgana I'm back!" smiled Isolde who had returned to the party and entered the pool.

"Hey where did you go?" she replied.

"Busy." She waved off happily.

"Okay." Morgana furrowed her brow in confusion. "Look I'm going upstairs to shower I feel like getting out of the pool." She smiled.

"Ah! Morgana wait don't you want to stay?" called Tristan hanging over the fence.

"No I need a shower I feel tense." She smiled and walked off.

"Shit." Nimueh said.

"You think." Isolde replied. Switching subjects like changing clothes Isolde asked "So what's this about you cornering Merlin? You took a great risk, one that you shouldn't have."

"I can …. Explain?"

Merlin found himself proudly on Morgana's balcony, stepping through the glass sliding doors...which happened to be part of a massive wall. The whole wall was a complete window…

_So this must be what it feels like to be Harry Potter, at Hogwarts…_

First of all, her room had two levels. Two!

When you stepped through the door of the balcony, you could see to the left was a lounge area with a stairs leading to the second level; to the right was a glass dining table; and toward the back-wall was a cute little shiny kitchen.

In between the shiny kitchen and loft was double door which was the entrance to her room. It led from the foyer that sat in between Morgana and Arthur's suites.

From the sides of the door came a protruding wall that separated the loft and left hand side f the suite from the right-side of the suite. The wall only came out as far as the the loft did ending as soon as the stairs the hovering stairs began. The stairs essentially were planks of wood that were held in place by the two metal railings running along the sides.

Her lounge had golden-coloured wooden floor boards and a massive leather sofa. The sofa had metal legs, a black leather-covered base, white cushioning on top, and several white pillows with silver embroidery. It was in the shape of a rectangle, with a square on the right-side. It faced directly opposite the 65 inch plasma TV, which sat on top of a chest of drawers- much the same material as the floors. Between the couch and TV was a rectangular glass coffee table that had a wooden base, a paper white rug lay underneath.

Merlin's head began to spin, he shouldn't be noticing these details- it was just her room… but the thing was, the room was filled with light and life, as if magic simply perfumed the air. It was seductive to say the least.

As for the other level, it was much like a balcony except with a bigger platform, it wasn't outside. And the area below it wasn't open. The space above the rest of the room was much like a loft, a massive loft that had too much space.

There was a wall in place underneath the loft, with two expensive, carved, wooden double doors- it was probably a spare room. Along the edge of her 'loft' was thick glass paneling, that had a bed pressed up right against the edge. Also, above the glass railing there was no wall to cut it off, it was just open until the ceiling...

Merlin remembered the task ahead, and gently walked up the steps.

The first thing he noticed was the fine-gold carpet on the loft floor. Then, he saw the panel mirrors, along the directly-opposite bed.

Morgana's massive king-sized bed had no side-bars, or anything, just a simple square-shape with a mattress plonked on top. It did have deep ocean-blue pillows and duvet covers.

Beside the bed were just what he needed- her bedside tables. Rummaging through the drawers he found a small leather-bound photo album. Doing as he was bid, he slipped in the envelope and made a move to get out of there.

He was halfway down the stairs when suddenly, a door that he had completely missed in the bottom-left hand corner of the loft opened to reveal Morgana. She had stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.

"Merlin! What are you doing here?" she asked the gentle of confusion spread across her face.

Merlin was stunned in place at the sight of an almost naked Morgana he didn't notice Arthur had entered the room and was standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Yes Merlin, what are_ you_ doing here?" said Arthur through gritted teeth.

_Crap!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone! I wanted to thank my lovely beta Illyria Saxon for actually bothering to edit my 987 mistakes!

As per usual I took my sweet time getting this to you but I have practically no time thanks to two toddler sisters. One is 5 and the other is three. They are quite adorable and lovely but both parents work full time not to mention helping 12 year old sister with homework. (If you give a shit about my age I am 17)

Sorry it took so long but this chapter should make up for it!

Read & Review

...

Even if you think it's crap!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

There Goes Our Sanity...

"I…um… I…" Merlin stuttered–about, looking for an excuse and, thank god, one finally came to his mind. "I must have gotten the rooms confused…" Merlin mumbled, and turned his head down, hoping to make it more believable.

Thankfully, Arthur took the excuse. "Ugh! You idiot, Merlin!"

"Don't be rude, Arthur," Morgana chastised, "Anyway, what are you doing here, Arthur?"

"Me? Oh, I was looking for you. I wanted to let you know that my friends want to play soccer on the back paddock, so we're off," he replied, all the while glaring at Merlin- whose cheeks had turned an interesting shade of red.

Merlin took the opportunity- noting their distraction- to disappear.

"Okay then, leave," Morgana gritted through her teeth.

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so rude," Arthur remarked.

"GODS ARTHUR! I AM PRACTICALLY NAKED. I'M IN A TOWEL! LEAVE!" Morgana snapped. Her cheeks were tinted pink in embarrassment; and her eyes were starting to go red as she tried to hold back tears.

"Shit!" Was all Arthur could say, as he turned to find Merlin- who had already made a run for it. Deciding to follow Merlin's example, he also made a run for it.

Morgana- finally dressed- made her way down her bedroom stairs, and opened the door to find Merlin standing there, with a bunch of wild flowers; his trademark grin spread across his features. Morgana couldn't help but smile at how utterly sweet it was. He was wearing a plain blue shirt and some well worn-out jeans. The afternoon sun was lazily lighting up the whole place.

"Sorry about walking in on you," he blushingly apologised.

"Well, at least I wasn't the only one embarrassed. Now where did you get these?" she asked, accepting the flowers.

"Magic," he whispered.

She laughed and accepted his statement as a joke. "Come inside, again." She gestured as he stepped in.

"You have a huge apartment," he said, turning about.

"Yes, I know," she replied.

"So…?" he said, trying to break the awkward silence that fell on them.

"So, I was wondering why you're not out there playing soccer, and instead in here with me?"

"Umm… Well I thought I should say sorry for intruding and that…um… you know… it was dumb of me, and I hope you know I didn't see anything…" he stopped, cheeks colouring.

"You saw everything didn't you?" she asked, in knowing tone.

"Yes," he breathed. "Not that it was bad or anything it's just..."

She cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips.

"It's just you're other brain started to do the thinking." She smirked, teasing him a little. Honestly she had no other reason for doing this except for making him turn that interesting shade of red… and the stuttering was cute.

"No it's just that… Princess Morgana I…"

"Don't remind me!" she snapped.

"Sorry." He replied, knowing that most people (besides the people in Baden) referred to Morgana in that manner as nobody knew the truth about her.

She was only Arthur's half-sister, not his twin. Uther lied to the public to save the Royal Family from shame. Yes, they were the ruling family of England- the great and honourable Pendragons, and her father was the King of England.

That's why they were in such a small invisible place like Baden. So they could grow up and make all their mistakes, without anybody knowing about what they did.

Baden was invisible because of Ealdor, the place Merlin was from. Ealdor was taken over and was currently being used as a base for Cainen's Gang. The perfect hiding place lay 2 hours from that bloodshed. If anyone even looked this way, they would only see the Gang crime and not Baden.

"I really am sorry." He said again.

"I'm fine," she smiled, brushing it off. She hated how every time she forgot, someone always had to find a way to remind her of who she was.

Merlin sighed and said, "It's what you are, not who you are."

"Huh?" Morgana felt odd as if he'd read her mind.

"Sorry it's just 'Princess' is what you are, not who you are- it isn't everything about you." Merlin smiled his sweet grin, comforting her.

"Thank you…" she remained silent for a moment until she decided a change of topic was necessary. "Anyway I was wondering if maybe sometime Arthur and I could visit both you and Will at your house?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, but I don't think it would compare much to your glass castle."

Morgana chuckled lightly. "Trust me, I'm sure it will be lovely." She reassured him.

"Umm… Yeah, next week or so?" he asked

"Perfect, now you just have to invite Arthur."

"Yeah…" Merlin trailed off_. 'Shit, why does every conversation with Morgana fall into awkwardness?'_ He trailed off in his mind.

"Merlin, do you want to stay with me for a bit?" she asked. _'_

_Damn it! Why do I always feel like there is something he's not t__elling me?_ Unfortunately for Morgana there was a voice in the back of her head; sounding a lot like Uther, saying, _'He isn't appropriate enough for your affections'_

'_Affections…?'_

It was no use, he was always hiding from her and part of that made him intriguing to her- he was different.

'_Oh…. Crap!'_ she thought.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a confused expression.

'_NO!' _Her insides screamed.

"Perfectly fine." She smiled at him, although it probably came across as a wince.

"Is there anything I can do?" sensing her distress, he gently rubbed her arm.

'_I could think of a hundred things you could possibly do... Woah!?' Morgana_ had absolutely no idea where that thought came from

Now she wanted to die. It was almost like he heard her thoughts- he stood there, frozen, mouth slightly open. His pale blue eyes had widened in shock, cheeks graced with a pink colour, hands slightly trembling at his sides.

'_Fuck! Please! Oh god! I did not say that out loud!?'_ She begged herself not to cry or to give in.

'_And he had to do that!'_ she screamed internally as he bit down on his lower lip, and by the gods, that was it for her.

She threw herself at him, encasing her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Then it was the breath before the kiss. Though in their case they may have forgotten the breath part…

Smashing together like a tsunami, the sound of glass shattering went off in the background, and a sharp thud as Merlin's legs gave out.

Unsure of what to do- and probably in shock- Merlin simply hovered in the same position until Morgan shoved her tongue in his mouth, and all nerves were long gone. Soft sighs and slight growls were muffled by the constant re-joining of lips. Minds and heartbeats racing, as they tried to keep up with their bodies.

Neither of them knew where-along the lines of their friendship, the attraction had started, and neither of them knew where it ended. In a battle of wills, and a sudden need to prove themselves, they frantically tugged at each other's hair in an effort to keep up with the other. As eyes that were once blue and green grew wide, and turned pitch black, suddenly oxygen became an issue.

Pulling their lips apart they simply stared at each other, trying to find words that wouldn't come. Heavy breathing filled the apartment.

Finally Merlin found the words to accurately describe what just happened…

"What just happened?" his hair was mussed beyond repair; his cheeks were red; the skin around his lips was pink from the fierce contact; and his eyes were wide and black with….

'_Want…?'_ as the thought crossed her mind, she battled to make sense of her racing pulse.

"I have no idea," she tried to tame her tangled hair. Her eyes were in the same state, and lips were swollen and red.

'_She looks perfect...'_ Merlin trailed off in his mind.

Neither of them had shut the door, and Owain and Ewan walked straight in.

"Well, well, well what do we have here, Sir Ewan?" His tough arrogant tone floated through to the mortified pair, whose limbs were still entangled.

"Well now, Sir Owain, I believe we have evidence for our claim that this couple are lovers," Ewan answered in an equally arrogant tone.

Merlin and Morgana pulled apart and tried desperately to cover up the scandal that occurred moments before.

"Now, Sir Ewan, what shall we do with these two?" Owain asked with a devilish grin.

"I'm not sure, Sir Owain…."

"Will you two cut it with the medieval knight crap!" Morgana snapped.

"Sure." Shrugged Ewan

Owain smiled in a way that seriously disturbed both Morgana and Merlin. "Mwuahaha! I can't wait until Arthur…."

"NO!" Morgana and Merlin cut off Owain in unison.

"Please, Owain, I wanna live!" Merlin begged.

"_*Sigh*_ Oh, alright then, we'll keep silent… for a price..." said Owain.

"Alright, what is it?" Morgana agreed grumpily

"A date… with Nimueh" he grinned proudly.

"Don't ask for the impossible." She snapped grumpily still a little embarrassed about being caught.

"Fine, then a new phone for the both of us, and we get to take the absolute piss out of Merlin."

"Hey!" Merlin objected.

Unfortunately for Merlin, Morgana agreed to the terms.

"Deal," she put both hands out for Ewan and Owain to shake on it.

"Okay… now what are you doing here?" asked Morgana

Ewan answered "Oh. we were wondering if you would like to come down to watch Arthur make an idiot out of himself?"

"I'd love too, but what is he doing?"

"Running around shirtless, in front of Vivian, trying to impress her," Owain replied

Morgana muttered something along the lines of "…typical…"

"Well I'm going down to watch… Come on, Merlin." Ewan called as he turned to leave.

"Uh… Yeah. Give me a minute." He replied turning to Morgana to try and find some confirmation of what happened.

Morgana simply kissed him on the cheek lightly and said "Go on then, I'll call you later."

Merlin cracked his usual goofy grin and ran out the room.

"Owain, aren't you leaving?" asked Morgana.

"No, there's some stuff about Merlin you don't know." His joking exterior had changed to a solemn expression.

"We should probably sit down." He indicated to the couch.

The two had sat down on her couch and Owain breathed in, and prepared to tell Morgana the truth about Merlin

"Look… _*Sigh*_. Did Arthur ever tell you about Freya?" he asked with a wince to his tone.

"Yes. He said that Freya was Merlin's friend and she died." Morgana sighed.

"She was more than Merlin's friend. She was his first girlfriend, first kiss… You get the point." He finished.

"Oh gods, poor Merlin. Did she and Merlin… you know…?" Morgana asked blushing.

"What? Oh god no! They were only fifteen. What happened was this: Merlin and Will were mucking around at the Park and Merlin left his phone in his bag, so he didn't hear her ring for help. She got into some trouble and… well by the time Merlin got the message it was an hour too late. He and Will raced home but instead they found two policemen waiting for them. They had found her stabbed behind the church…"

He was cut off by Morgana "He blamed himself. Of course he did." She said drifting.

Owain continued "About a year later, Arthur walked across the road without looking."

Morgana snorted. "He likes to think that because he's a prince, he's invincible."

"Agreed." Owain said and then continued on.

"Merlin pulled him out of the way, and the two hated each other at first, but later on they started to get to know each other, and Arthur helped Merlin through Freya, and Merlin did the same for him with Morgause."

Owain breathed in and let Morgana absorb the information, before continuing. "Arthur saved Merlin's life once; and Merlin saved Arthur's life twice. Merlin is like the brother Arthur never got to have. He goes on the list of Arthur's most important people, which consists of You, Merlin, Nimueh and Morgause. Then comes Uther, Tristan, Isolde,… you get the general idea."

"Yeah," Morgana agreed.

"Look it happened two years ago but he only got back on his feet about a year ago. A few pointers, when you're with Merlin;

A) It may annoy Arthur, but no one really cares about that.

B) You're going to have to accept it if Merlin can't quite get over Freya.

C) You better take care of him."

"Thanks Owain, but that was my and Merlin's first kiss," said Morgana, trying to let him know she wasn't sure yet.

"That was not your first kiss. It can't have been!" he argued.

"It was." She confirmed.

"It seriously can't have been, you two looked like… well like if myself and Ewan hadn't walked in… you'd be having at it on the floor." he said in complete shock.

"Do you think I'm that cheap?" she asked offended.

"No, but both of you have these amazing things called hormones, theyt made the decision for you," he teased.

"Ugh. is this because you and I used to date, because that was…."

"Our parents' idea," he cut her off, "I know."

"Okay good," she smiled, glad they were on open terms.

"Anyways, let's go see Arthur's failed attempts to seduce Vivian!" Owain suggested.

"Yes."

Arthur had been playing soccer shirtless with Leon, Valiant, Sophia, Elyan and Percival. That was until he realised Vivian was not interested at all. He needed to try a new tactic… Get her alone.

But what should he do when they're alone?

'_This is going to be harder than I expected,'_ Arthur sighed internally.

He saw Nimueh talking with Vivian, both of them laughing and whispering in Arthur's direction. Arthur waved to them and they laughed again. Arthur felt his cheeks go red. They were mocking him.

'_What do I do now?' _Arthur asked himself.

Vivian was up in the leagues of Supernova hot. She seemed the perfect match for Arthur but it turned out she wasn't the least bit interested. Vivian had changed from her uniform, and was wearing a white tank top underneath a loose georgette-collared shirt that had a soft grey background and cute floral print. She wore some well-fitted denim shorts that weren't too short and her platinum perfect blonde locks were free and cascaded like water over her shoulders. Her shirt matched her eyes, and the shorts complemented her slender figure.

'_The pinnacle of hotnes__s,'_ Arthur sighed again.

Nimueh rose from her perch and walked to Arthur.

"She's hot," he stated.

"Yes, she is. Now stop staring," she chastised.

"I want her attention," he stated again.

"Then take her to see the art hanging around the house, and talk to her about it, okay?" She left no room for argument.

Sighing moodily, Arthur stormed off to do just that.

Will had been standing next to Nimueh the whole time. "Why did you tell him to do that?" he asked.

"Come on, did you really want to watch him pine over her all day? I was getting nauseous," she stated bluntly.

Will agreed, merrily, "Fair enough," he smiled to her, before running up to speak with his brother.

Nimueh turned to look at Morgana, she was slightly dishevelled, with a dreamy haze spread across her face. Merlin looked much the same.

She made a mental note to ask later, in private, for now she was going to gather everyone up and bring them inside… the sun had diminished all of a sudden and clouds of rain had appeared out of nowhere. This storm felt off- large, terrifying. It wasn't going to rain here, it would move all the way into Camelot City, in the heart of England. Still Nimueh wanted to be as far away as she could be, from that cloud. The last time she had felt clouds like this heading toward Camelot City, England was at war.

"So, this is the Pendragon art hall," Arthur smiled, feeling proud and indicating around. His pride diminished as he realised Vivian didn't seem all that impressed, but she walked with him anyway. She stopped at a painting of a beautiful blonde-haired woman, her blue eyes carried a fierce determination, and her head was held with pride.

"She looks like you," Vivian spoke, breaking the awkward silence that was between them.

"She's my mother," he replied.

He watched her place her hand out, as if she was going to touch the picture, and then place them by her side.

"What happened to her?" she asked gently.

His face became solemn as he answered, "She died giving birth to me."

"I guess we have something in commons" she replied, not even looking at him.

His eyes shot up to look at her. A hundred things ran through his mind, but he knew if he said anything now, it wouldn't be appreciated.

"Why did you ask me to come here with you?" she asked, her grey eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Well, you are gorgeous," he stated, causing her to laugh. He laughed with her.

"Come on, let's get out of here," she smiled, with a little daring in her voice.

"Well, my Lady, where do you want to go?" he asked, happily following her.

They were in Vivian's guest room. Vivian had pulled out a photo of her mother to show to Arthur. She declared it only fair.

Not long after, they ended up drinking wine straight out of the bottle. They weren't drunk, just floating a little. They lay back on the bed, simply content with silence.

"So, what is a Lady like you doing hanging out with a Prince like me?" he asked. She rolled onto her stomach and looked into his eyes.

"Maybe the Lady is a little lonely," she smiled kissing him softly. But two repressed lonely teenagers, who had consumed alcohol… please! You put two and two together.

They lived, they kissed, and they laughed more than they ever had before. But something wasn't right, and they both knew it. Playing the Lady and the perfect Prince, Arthur and Vivian walked away from their mutual attraction.

This wasn't Shakespeare, and Arthur was certainly no Romeo. People don't meet and fall in love in the space of an hour. They ended their attraction with one last rebellious thing that they needed. Something both of them wanted, and something that they would one day reflect on (the mature, yet stupid decision) with much respect for one another.

Arthur slipped his clothes back on, and Vivian slipped a robe on as she kissed him goodbye, and he left the sanctity of her guestroom. He walked away from the only moment he'd ever felt wanted. They were both walking away from the few hours of happiness either of them had ever known. Unfortunately, neither of the pair realised that both of them were falling apart, on the either side of the shut door.

Arthur had caught the elevator up and stepped into the foyer before his bedroom, to find Sophia waiting for him.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice raspy and coarse.

She replied in a gentle tone, "Everyone's leaving since it is late."

"Tell them I won't be down," he moved to brush her off, but she spoke again.

"Oh, and I know what you and Vivian did, and I think that was brave- rebelling against your parents' orders," she smiled softly at him.

"Feels pretty stupid, now," he shrugged.

She laughed, "One day, you and her will look back at this, and think 'this was the night I did what I wanted to with no restrictions.' You made the best mistake of your life, and guess what, she will thank you for this opportunity for her to make her own choice. You were good for each other."

She walked up and kissed his cheek ,and made a move to walk away before he turned to her and said, "Sophia, maybe in a few months or so… when I'm over this… could we get coffee?" he asked.

"I hold you to it," she saluted and caught the elevator down.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it i wanted to thank everybody who reviewed, yes i read them, yes they were far too nice :D<p> 


End file.
